Precursors
by Commander Zero
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends are called to Canterlot for the Summer Sun Celebration at request of Princess Celestia and stumble into a new and terrifying adventure with the discovery of an alien: a creature with an apparent vast intelligence and a strange case of amnesia. Now, the arrival of old friends, powerful allies and new dangers lead to a new age in Equestria.
1. Prologue: Chance of a Lifetime

***~*One Year Ago*~***

"...and I would like to conclude this lecture by asking whether anypony has any questions on today's topic."

Several hooves shot up and the professor pondered on who he would call upon first. His eyes focused on a maroon unicorn mare near the back. "Yes Ms. Dusk? What would you like to ask our guest speaker?"

"Mr. Star, I'm confused. Did you say that the War of Madness or the Lunar Schism was the most influential event that shaped modern Equestria?"

"I believe I said it was _my opinion_ that the War of Madness shaped us the most, but the real answer would be: it's up to you. _Both_ Discord _and_ Nightmare Moon's existence shaped our current understanding on what is society and what we know of harmony. Of course, we wouldn't even have learned the value of harmony without the Unification and the Eternal Heart... so it all depends on your own viewpoint and understanding of what you research. If what you currently know doesn't give you a basis of opinion, I would then recommend that you commit to further research time on the topics and then ask yourself what would be more influential."

The mare nodded and the speaker continued on to a stallion pegasus. "Yes Trident?"

He stood up, "Mr. Star, I've noticed that you always talk about the examples of past ponykind in shaping current world history and society, but does _pre_history..." he looked for the right way to word his question, "...can it affect our understanding of ourselves?"

The speaker smiled at his question, "Yes. Prehistory has mainly be tied in with mostly geological timeline and geological structure... so first you have to see that early equines were always dependent on how the land was and _that_... that _form_ of prehistoric information, such as mountain ranges, river systems, fields and deserts... the very shape of our world define the shape of us and our society."

The pegasus quietly nodded as he scribbled down notes for further study. "And with that said, could it have been possible for life to have evolved to a similar state as us in the past?"

The speaker knew why the student asked him _specifically_. He always seemed to have these kinds of students. "Well, all I can say is: I don't know... _exactly_. It is entirely within the realm of rationality and possibility, on top of which there has been reported evidence supporting such a theory... but we still don't know for certain."

He paused to look at the clock hanging on the wall, letting the student jot down a few more points.

"There is however, many great findings by such people as the legendary Clover the Clever and even the great Starswirl the Bearded. If such prestigious minds decided to devote their time to such a study, then it may not be as farfetched as people think," he concluded.

The professor nodded happily and went over to shake the speaker's hoof. "That you very much Mr. Crescent Star, your talk was very informational." He turned back to the class. Which reminds me to tell you all: finish your papers on the comparison between Clover's passive magic style and Starswirl's bolder style and how they formed the backbone of modern magical practice..."

As if on cue, the bell rang with a magical glow and clear sound.

"I want them on my desk, in my office, by next week!" he called out as his students walked out the door.

The professor once again turned to the speaker. "Once, again, thank you. I really needed something that could help convey the lesson I'm teaching."

"No problem," Crescent Star replied. "Anything for a fellow colleague. If you don't mind though, I need to go."

The professor made no protest and Crescent Star walked out. He closed the door behind him and relished in the silence of the hallway, setting his head against the wall.

This was his life: Crescent Star the Magical Adept. The unicorn who seemed to only know one equal...

Make no mistake, he loved his job. It surely wasn't a cakewalk to become a Magical Adept in the first place. He loved the challenge! He gave up so much to become what he was now. To rise from humble beginnings as the eldest son of two of Canterlot's prestigious jewelry makers, to one of Equestria's scientific elite...

...Life was _excellent_!

He was too distracted to notice another unicorn had stepped beside him. "Are you alright?"

Crescent Star calmly raised his head, "Just taking a break."

The unicorn guest smiled before turning his head to examine the room. He was tall and slender...lean built but still had that air of strength and power that the professor has seen before in others. Besides his unnatural height, he noticed nothing else strange, per say, about his visitor... without _further_ scrutinization at least...

As he continued on, he noticed his fur was an unnaturally _dark_ black (_and that's saying something_, he thought), contrasting his mane and tail which glowed an almost translucent white.. His cutie mark, much to his puzzlement, was a black circle encompassed by a stream of whites, blues and reds in a swirling motion, giving no hint to personality or profession.

The guest finally spoke up again. "Are you Mr. Crescent Star?"

He smiled, "Impressive, but I must apologize. My lecture ended a few minutes ago and the next one isn't until tomorrow."

The guest shook his head and rose a hoof. "Oh, no, I'm not here for a lecture. I'm here to see_you_."

He extended a hoof, "My name is Event Horizon."

Crescent Star nodded and accepted the hoofshake. "So... what do you want?"

Event Horizon was direct to the point. "I was impressed after reading your doctorate thesis about prehistoric civilization and culture. To know that a master unicorn... an _Adept_ of Magic... loves such topics fills me with quite the amount of enthusiasm."

"I'm flattered..."

"Which leads me to my being here," he rose a hoof to his chest, "I'm a philanthropist, per say, and quite the wealthy one while we're at it. I am very enthused with the concept of archaeological sciences and discovery, so that means I have an interest in _your_ work, Mr. Star."

"Well, if you know of my work so well, then you should know that most scientists don't accept it as true science, stating it as, and I quote, 'outlandish papers with no real proof or sense of scientific meaning'..."

"Yes... yes indeed." Event Horizon adjusted his coat and flexed his shoulders, eventually clearing his throat. "Well then, I guess I would just have to fund for your trip myself then..."

Crescent Star was at a loss for words. His entire career, he has been dreaming of actually going out to the field and continuing his research. Now this total stranger was giving him a chance to do so...

...it was _fantastic_!

"But what of the scientific community?"

Horizon waved a hoof. "I recently came across a region of high archaeological importance on my land and I approached the community about bringing in a scientist to research on it. I told them I wouldn't accept anypony but you. The plans have already been made and the final decision is up to you."

He ran a hoof through his mane in surprise. "What is it that I'm researching specifically?"

"The concept of pre-equine civilizations. I'm sure you are well aware of the stories around the race of beings known as... the Precursors?"

"You mean all those fables on the Precursors of Astra? Nothing beyond the old mare tales among the select few. Stories of powerful mages, unmatched intelligence, some have even gone so far as to dub them gods."

"And what is your opinion on them Mr. Star?"

"I think that they were being like us: capable of surviving and thriving outside the natural world... more research would be necessary for anything further."

"Wouldn't you like to research it?"

Crescent Star's eyes widened, "Would I ever? To be the stallion to discover the truth about pre-equine history..."

"Then it is done. I can think of no better pony to do such a feat than you."

He shook his head in disbelief... a chance in a lifetime indeed.

"So, Mr. Star, do you accept?"

"Yes!" he blurted out, "I accept! When do I start?"

"As early as tomorrow," Event Horizon said calmly, "I shall organize your transportation and accommodations, as well as any technology and resources you would need. My advice: pack for a long trip."

"I certainly will." Crescent Star began to trot away through the hall. "Thank you... thank you very much for this opportunity."

Horizon nodded, "May it be what helps you find the facts Mr. Star... may it be..."

Crescent Star found himself in a full gallop down the hallway towards his suite in the Canterlot castle residential. It was only a short time away from the class he had spoken in, and his full gallop got him there in no time.

He stopped in the hallway outside his door to catch his breath. Doing so, he happened to glance over at the door nearby, glistening brilliantly with violet and gold. Behind said door lived the only equine... the only _being_, which he could come close to calling a best friend, and he knew she would think the same thing...

...She was the only pony he could share the good news with...

With an aura of excitement, Crescent Star went over and tapped the door, the prominent sound of creaking filling his ears.

"Sparks?" he called out, "Sparks, you here?" He slowly walked into the cluttered mess of books and scrolls that seemed to grow in mass in everywhere _but_ her library.

"Sparks! Spike! You're door wasn't closed properly!"

His horn glowed with an aura of maroon as he tried to magically find her, managing to narrow the the search down to her room.

"Twilight!" he shouted as he walked over to her room, "I let myself in. I hope you don't-"

Twilight Sparkle shrieked as Crescent Star rounded the corner, throwing a book that impacted him square in the face. He fell off his hooves and was now sprawled on the flood grabbing his head.

"Sparkle, _what the hell_?"

Twilight pushed her purple mane clean out of her face, "Oh, dear Celestia, _Crescent_?"

"No! It's bucking _Fancy Pants_!" he shouted. Twilight rushed over and crouched down next to his head, using her magic to probe for any permanent injury. "Crescent Star, I'm_ so, so_sorry. I didn't realize it was you..."

He blinked off stars and gently shook his head. "I-It's okay..."

"Can you stand? Can you _walk_?"

He slowly, but surely, got back up onto his hooves and shook the final throes of disorientation out of his head. "I'm fine."

He picked up the book she threw at him and glanced at it through a maroon glow. _The Art of the To-Do List_ was embroiled onto its hardened cover.

"So what's the surprise?" he asked, looking at the luggage bag opened up on her pink bedspreads.

Twilight huffed as she brushed off her flank, glancing at her violet/white starburst cutie mark. "Princess Celestia asked me to head out to Ponyville and watch over the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration she is holding there... I hope it will be a short trip, I need to catch up on my studying."

Crescent Star nodded at the scene. Twilight rarely ever went out of her studies _willingly_, one exception being if Celestia told her, which _she_ rarely did unless it was important...

"So why did you want to stop by? Wanted to see me off?"

Crescent snapped out of his thought, "Well... yes and no. I honestly had no idea you were leaving... I came over to tell you_ I_ was leaving."

"You were?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I was approved for field research on the study of pre-equine history. I was heading to my suite to pack..."

Twilight shook her head," Couldn't you research such things here?"

"Well yes," he began to walk out with her at his side, "but I can't get real evidence and observational research unless I go out, into the field to study. Now I can. I can go and find, first-hoof, the facts about it... things I could never find solely through a book."

"But books are safe and totally reliable..."

Crescent Star smiled at her ignorance. Celestia's Faithful Student: living a life of quiet desperation...

"Twilight, one day... you will come to learn that in some studies... in some situations... the actions would forever outweigh the words."

She smiled and kissed his cheek as he walked past the open door, "Crescent, you certainly are a wise pony. I hope you find what you're looking for... and please, take care of yourself."

Crescent Star nodded as he walked out, Twilight closing the door behind him.

_'I may be a wise pony'_, he thought, _'but I'm looking for wise men...'_

**Memoirs of Insanity: Episode One**

**Precursors**


	2. 1:I Envy of the Stars

_"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."_

-Bob Marley

* * *

_**Act One**_

"I can't believe Princess Celestia has already invited us back to Canterlot after such a short time."

Rarity swiped her mane aside, "I _know_ darling. It feels like only yesterday we were fighting changelings at the Royal Wedding a month ago... which reminds me, how's our Equestrian royalty holding up over there."

Twilight lifted her head up from the windowsill and frowned, "I already told you Rarity. I'm _not_proper royalty. I'm only the sister-in-law of the niece of the princesses. I'm only titled a Lady, nothing like Duchess and certainly not Princess myself..."

Rarity rolled her eyes playfully, "Whatever you say darling..."

Applejack turned her head towards the group. "Why _did_ the princess 'nvite us back so soon?"

Pinkie Pie jumped out from nowhere. "Maybe it's because she wants us to throw a party! Oooo... I bet it's supposed to be a '_Thanks for saving the wedding/Thanks for defeating the Changeling Invasion Party_'!"

Twilight stared at her, "No... she wants us to help her prepare for the Summer Sun Celebration she is holding in Canterlot this year... it's funny, she just said to get here as soon as possible and that is was important..."

The daylight surrounding the train suddenly inked out as it passed through the mountain that protected the Equestrian capital, leaving the car in total darkness.

Pinkie Pie's voice erupted with excitement. "OOOH, I bet it _is _to throw a party!"

Twilight rolled her eyes in a surprising disgust, almost shocking herself at the sudden impulse from a younger era. Thankful that no one could see her; she silently cleared her throat and lightened her tone slightly. "Anyways, we should be finding out soon enough. The train station is past this mountain."

Even with the bubbliness of her pink friend and the presence of her other friends, Twilight still couldn't shake the preoccupation on her thoughts. Ever since she woke up this morning, her head seemed to remain in the cloudy haze of sleep. It felt as if the world around her had a layer covering her eyes, leaving only a slightly hazed gloom towards a forgotten dream or thought she once had. As the light suddenly and ferociously filled the cabin once again, Twilight looked out at the rising spires of Canterlot, found her gaze shifting to the prestigious School of Magic, and realized what it was…

…Today was the day…

Now her heart really began to feel weighted. It was as if the back of her mind knew what the matter was before she did. As thoughts and memories began to flood back, the violet unicorn silently walked out of the cabin towards the end of the train, Applejack deciding to follow her, unbeknown to the unicorn.

As she slipped through the back door, she let the gentle breeze of motion run through her mane and fur. It felt pleasing to be outside for a little bit: to feel the warmth of her mentor's sunlight and the relaxing air of the sky. It startled her to hear the sudden voice behind her. "Alright... what's wrong sugar cube?"

Twilight turned her head back. "What gives you the impression something is wrong?" she found herself snapping. Looking at the surprised face of her friend, she covered her mouth. Applejack only stared at her patiently, so Twilight flipped her head back and sighed. "I'm sorry AJ; I didn't mean to snap at you like that... I'm just a little sad right now..."

"Ya know, talkin' 'bout it would make ya feel better..."

Twilight gazed out at the growing skyline of Canterlot, the prestigious Canterlot University gleaming off her eyes. "Today is the anniversary..."

Applejack quietly nodded. "A year ago, ya came to Ponyville to stop Nightmare Moon, an' doin' so, became our best friend 'n discovered the Elements of Harmony… so why so glum?"

"AJ, don't get the wrong idea... please... but I wasn't saying the anniversary for our founding of friendship. It's just... that same day... that very same day... I lost a friend without even knowing it..."

Applejack nudged her shoulder, "Alright, talk. Who was it?"

"His name was Crescent Star."

She turned to her, hoping it would be enough, but Applejack gave her the look to keep going. With a gentle sigh, she turned back to the railing of the caboose, leaning against it as Applejack slowly came to her side. "We both were raised by relatively poorer Canterlot families. My parents were immersed in literature and books, eventually spreading to myself... but Star his family specialized in jewelry and fashion. We both were accepted into the same class at the Canterlot School of Magic, both of us showing a strong magic streak. Unfortunately, his parents only wanted him to learn the magic necessary to run a jewelry shop: something he wasn't keenly fond of doing. So, as a mutual agreement, we would help each other learn magic and spells while keeping his secret studies from his parents.

"Very quickly, we learned that where I excelled in raw ability and sheer determination, he did so in pure creativity and resolve." Twilight smiled as the memories continued to come to her. "We would always get into fierce competitions on who was better at what during school."

"I bet you'd win most of those..."

Twilight scoffed, "Believe it or not, I lost... often. Crescent Star was _crazy_ smart: able to deduce and learn anything he put his mind to. Anything he wanted to learn or that he questioned would become simple tools for his study of the magical arts. He would constantly figure out and even_improve_ upon whatever the teacher taught us with relative ease. It was, for lack of a better term, downright impressive."

"Sounds like y'all gotta run fer your money Twi."

"At first, it made me furious, constantly being outshined by somepony else who would be called my peer. But, as we grew up and eventually continued into the Magical Adept level of studies, it proved... most beneficial for the both of us.

"We would generally decide to be together with any project or situation: always staying with the other until the job was done. Many ponies called us the best of friends…"

"You said, 'ponies called y'all the best of friends'," Applejack casually looked over at her friend, "Were y'all friends?"

Twilight frowned, not returning Applejack's glance. She only stared out at the expanse in front of her. "That's what disappoints me... we _weren't_. We both just decided to keep the relationship between us at a simple mutuality. Having _both_ given up so much, including our personal lives, to reach where we are now, we didn't waste time with 'hanging-out' or 'relaxing'. We would continue our studies as Adepts: myself as Celestia's Faithful Student, and him as the Social Science Teacher's protégé, but Star decided to take an opportunity to go out into the world and see first-hoof the world of anthropology and archaeology… now, I feel like I went I one, huge, _bucking_ circle of circumstance..."

Applejack patted her back, "I'm sorry 'Twi... I hope you feel better, honestly... Maybe this surprise the princess has fer us will take your mind off'a it..."

Twilight sighed, "I hope it doesn't AJ... I hope I never forget..."

With nothing further to say between them, Applejack left Twilight to her thoughts and entered quietly into the next car. The unicorn simply stared out at the tracks running behind. The conversation with her friend only seemed to amplify the effect of the memories on her. Silently and most assuredly, she reflected on everything that had happened in the past year. As her thoughts continued, a tear slowly began to run down her cheek.

* * *

Princess Celestia, Matriarch of Equestria and Maiden of Canterlot, frantically trot back and forth within the confines her throne room, her thoughts on the situation of recent events running rampant within her head. Whatever happened to her during the Canterlot Invasion only a month ago, whatever consequence arose from the cocoon and the changelings, seemed to be permanently scarred onto her being, and so far made no hint of ever being fixed. For over a millennia, she had been priding herself with the ability to control her emotions, but now that ability has been slowly slipping away from her like water through a rag cloth. She had found out the hard way how easily she was angered. Her sister, Luna, had finished the last strawberry crepe that she saved for herself only two weeks ago, remaining in a fit of fury that lasted several hours... Luna wouldn't talk to her for a week afterwards...

To top it off, she quickly realized how much her mind wandered these past few days. Whenever she had to finish administrative work or had to attend the regular Cabinet meeting, she would have to steel herself and force herself to buckle down and focus, or risk actually falling _asleep_! Every once in awhile, she found herself aimlessly wandering the grounds of her palace, no destination or purpose, and would slip into a gentle nostalgia with a statue or a certain part of the castle. Once, the guards had found her during one of these moments and had to be brushed off with idle comments and chatter as she would walk back to her chambers, embarrassed, and hid away for the rest of the day.

She immediately consulted her physician, but the aging unicorn had assured her that nothing was wrong with her physically. He told her that the recent psychology was nothing more than as mild sense of trauma towards the event, and that it should past sooner or later, so worrying about it wouldn't do anything. With that, he politely lead her _back_ to her chambers and told her to get some sleep, closing the door before she could reply.

So now Princess Celestia, Matriarch of Equestria and Maiden of Canterlot, was left to handle mild trauma _on top_ of the Summer Sun Celebration being held within her city. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be much of a hassle, leaving the preparations to a trusted subordinate or subordinates, but things were different with this year…

…This year… _he_ was coming…

The sound of hoofsteps and chattering voices broker her train of thought and her attention was reaffixed towards the coming of her Faithful Student and friends. Each one of them seemed to have mixed opinions on their sudden recall to Canterlot, and no doubt the continual red tape of Imperial Affairs did nothing to assist them with their confusion.

As the ponies came forward, Twilight came further and bowed respectfully. After a couple seconds and a smile from her mentor, she found herself embraced by the soft, white fur. "Princess Celestia… I'm happy to say we received your invitation, but how will we be able to help you with the preparation of the Summer Sun Celebration?"

"Twilight, my Faithful Student..." the princess smiled softly once more as she easily fixed her mask of subtly in front of her pupil. "I'm glad that you were able to make it."

Normally, such a statement would have been enough, but Twilight was able to notice something different in the tone of her mentor. Whether it was from the recent experience of her _own_emotions or something else, Twilight noticed that Princess Celestia felt off today. "Is everything alright Princess?"

Celestia smiled calmly once more behind her false mask. "_Everything is fine Twilight, whatever made you think otherwise_?" was the calm and rehearsed response she had prepared for this occasion, but she could not bring herself to say it. Her mask crumbled and the trouble sigh escaped her lips as her demeanor lowered and dimmed, summing up into one single word: "...No..."

With familiar gusto and bravado, Rainbow Dash flapped her wings strongly and hovered above the heads of her friends, punching the air with her fore-hooves as if she was in a professional boxing match. "What's troubling you now princess? Let me at 'em... I can take them..."

Twilight's horn glowed with rolled eyes as she pulled Rainbow Dash down to the ground by her tail. With her friend clearly placed on the floor, she cleared her throat and perked her head forward. "What's the matter princess?"

The princess smiled and regained some of her tranquil attitude, pleased with her student's directness. She became confident that it was the right choice to bring them here for this, Twilight's friends always showing their willingness to help. "This year's Summer Sun Celebration is _particularly_important. Several ponies of high standard and class are deciding to come and watch my raising of the sun..."

"But how is that different from every other year?"

Celestia closed her eyes, thinking about whether or not telling them the truth. Slowly, and hesitantly, she opened them again, looking around the throne room to make sure they were alone. Her horn glowed with a brilliant yellow as her magic reached around behind her and lifted a piece of paper from a small table near the throne itself. Twilight glanced up at the floating paper and, with _her_magic, took hold of the parchment and leveled it with her face.

"Go ahead and read aloud..."

Twilight gently nudged her head forward as she read off the words scribbled neatly over the parchment.

"_For the personal correspondence of the royal alicorn sisters of the Kingdom of Equestria, Celestia K. & Luna S. Galaxia..._" she paused and Rarity perked her head over, "Celestia K. & Luna S. Galaxia?"

Celestia nodded, "Yes, that is our family name: the Celestial Alicorn Family of Galaxia."

"And the K. and S?"

She sighed, "The _full_ name of my sister and me... Celestia Kyra and Luna Selene..."

Rainbow Dash tired to hold back her continuous laughter, loudly snickering into her hooves. An angry glance from both Twilight _and_ the princess prompted her to stop and glance off at some, suddenly interesting, point on the wall.

"Somebody say our name?"

The gang turned their heads back to the heavy iron doors to see Princess Luna flutter in and head towards them. The midnight alicorn walked with pride through the throne room, her mane perpetually flowing with an invisible wind.

"Princess Luna!"

"Please, Twilight Sparkle, we wish to solely called Luna, thou remember?"

"Of course Luna... sorry…"

Celestia turned to her sister, mildly disappointed. "Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you this... so you might want to listen to this too. Please continue Twilight."

She turned back to the letter. "_Dear Luna and Tia, I know it's been awhile since my last visit to you two and I pray you are both staying out of trouble in my absence. I have kept myself surrounded with those who do happen to know about recent events within Equestria and I am proud to hear that you have ponies, your Elements of Harmony, that remain on top of danger and problems. Also, I am proud to hear about the recent wedding of Jovian's daughter to that Captain of the Royal Guard... Shining Armor..._"

Rarity perked her head again. "Jovian?"

Celestia frowned at the interruption, "Our _older_ brother... moving on..."

"_...This leads me to my correspondence to you two. I wish to express to you my confidence in you both. I am proud of both of you, as through the thin and thick you two have ultimately created the utopia that is the life work of our entire family. Thus, as token of appreciation, I thought it fit to tell you ahead of time that I, and your brothers, shall be coming to Canterlot and observe this year's Summer Sun Celebration. Love..._"

The ponies behind Twilight read with her, "your _father_?!"

Everypony gasped with shock while Celestia nodded silently. Luna's eyes widened as she jumped up and shook Celestia by the shoulders. "Papa's coming _here_?"

"It appears so…"

Luna almost exploded with delight. "TIA! Papa is going to come visit us! It's been twelve hundred years since papa visited _us_: this art the most _joyous_ news ever!" The Lunar Princess let go of her sister and began to frantically pace around her. Her jargon straightened and modernized almost at the flip of a switch, becoming similar to any other normal teenage mare. "This is going to _so_exciting. We should be preparing! We should try and make him _as comfortable_ as possible while he is here…"

"Luna…"

"…Maybe we should throw a banquet. Do you think we should? Should we try and be formal or casual around him when he comes…"

"LUNA!"

The princess snapped out of her rant. "Yes Celestia?"

Celestia didn't glare at her, but her eyes didn't share her sister's joy. "Luna, what are we going to do? If father comes here then he'll just start pestering us with a million little things. Everything we do wrong will just lead us to a lecture and would _surely_ lead to us being treated as foals..."

Luna paused. "I guess you're right sis… On top of which, he's bringing our brothers... Jovian, that _hawk_... Sirius, that no good tormentor... and Vulcan..._ Vulcan_ of all ponies. He's not even old enough to rule! Those three will no doubt try to make fools of ourselves all because we are mares and were mother's favorites..."

Celestia nodded, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there Luna, and we _will_ get there."

Twilight stepped forward, "Is this true princess? Is he _really_ that exact with everything?"

"Yes, he is… one time he fired seven accountants within a single month because they each accidently messed up on large calculations. My father is the true King here... which is why, I suppose, I was always called _Princess_ Celestia. He's a good stallion, do not get me wrong, but having such a delicate eye watching over us constantly can become… unproductive… He mentioned here that he liked you six, and I'm hoping if you can help with the Summer Sun Celebration, then maybe he could stay a little on the _lax_ side. In order for that to happen, however, everything has to be absolutely perfect... do you think you're up to the challenge?"

Twilight turned to her friends, "What do you say guys? Do you want to help the princesses?"

"Yeah!" came the reply in unison.

Princess Celestia smiled, "I knew I could count on you. Let's get things started, shall we?"

She turned to each and everypony. "Applejack?"

"Yes princess?"

"I would appreciate your supervision of the catering service. Your apple crepes were a particular favorite of mine..."

"You can count on me." Applejack set her mind on everything she could do. "Hoo-doggie… this is gonna be a grand ol' project…"

"Pinkie Pie?"

The pink pony leaned forward wide-eyed. "Yes?"

"I hope you can organize the reception and parade... it's a big job that is specifically suited to your talents..."

"Of course!" she beamed, "It's, going, to be, _awesome_!"

"Rainbow Dash?"

"At your service, princess!" she stood sharp and attentive.

"I want you to keep the skies completely clear during the celebration, as well as perform a Sonic Rainboom during the main event. However, I would appreciate a complete cloudy overcast from now until the celebration itself... a big hush-hush, top-secret surprise from my sister and I…"

"Yes, ma'am!" she crisply saluted.

"Fluttershy?"

"Um... yes princess?"

"I would love to hear your birds sing our national anthem, can you do that?"

"Y-Yes, princess... I won't let you down."

"You all might want to get started on your tasks, so I'll let you get to it... there is only a week left until the celebration..."

They all nodded and slowly trotted out. Twilight and Rarity stepped forward. "What about the two of us princess? Shouldn't we be trying to do something to help, too?"

"Yes. Twilight, Rarity... I have a special task for you two. Do you both know of the Canterlot Mines that run underneath the city?"

Twilight glanced over at Rarity, and then returned to Celestia. "Yes, we have."

"Excellent. Buried deep in those mines is a specific gem I need you to find called a Celestial Firestone..."

Rarity's eyes widened with delight. "The Celestial Firestone: as in one of the most sought after, most beautiful gemstones of _all_ Equestria. What privilege do we have to look for such an object?"

"That gemstone is capable of holding vast amounts of energy and power within its crystalline structure. I require one to perform the necessary... 'tricks', for this very special Summer Sun Celebration. Think you can handle it?"

"You can count on us princess."

She nodded and smiled, "I knew I could. You are dismissed to go spelunking..."

Twilight nodded and both she and Rarity trotted out, leaving the princesses alone in the throne room.

Luna frowned and closed her eyes as she shook her head. "Are you really that worried about papa?"

Celestia remained stoic, "Partly… but there's more to it…"

As everything progressed, Twilight couldn't help but think back at her mood earlier today. Earlier she was melancholy: saddened by the realization of a lost friend. Applejack tried to help her but she only brushed it off, thinking only about the lost moments. Now she was with purpose. She felt satisfied that the princess trusted her with such an important task. She made quick note to herself that she wouldn't let the princess down…

Twilight and Rarity briskly walked through the sprawling city on their way to the mountainside. They purposefully remained silent, knowing that any conversation they had would eventually lead to the topic of the royal family. The two figured that the princesses didn't want such a fact to fill the ears of everypony around them... not yet...

However, once the town thinned out into the grassy patches and rocky outcroppings of the surrounding mountain, Rarity couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Did _you_ know Celestia and Luna had a father?"

Twilight calmly looked around and saw only a few ponies within earshot, all being distracted with other things. Satisfied, she turned back to Rarity. "Yes, yes I did."

Rarity glanced over at her, "You _did_?"

"Yes... Rarity, I've been Celestia's Faithful Student nearly all my life. I know of several members of her family... like the fact they have a mother, three brothers, an uncle and an aunt..."

Rarity quickly closed her gaping mouth and turned back to the road. "...So... have you actually _met_ anypony else of their family?"

"Only Prince Jovian, Cadence's father. He's a big stallion, only a hair shorter than Celestia and is _far_ more muscular than even Big Macintosh..."

"...Wow, impressive imagery..." Rarity mulled the picture in her head a bit before returning to the conversation. "So, this surprise visit from their father... would he really think Celestia and Luna shouldn't rule?"

"I certainly hope not. Celestia and Luna are loved by the ponies here in Equestria. Imagine what ponies would do if they had to leave."

"I know." Rarity finally stopped at the entrance of the caverns. "It would be absolutely tragic to lose our princess friends..."

Twilight nodded and continued on into the dark entrance, letting her horn glow up to light the mines ahead. "Then we better do what we can..."


	3. 1:II Lost and Far from Home

"Is this it?"

Rarity grabbed the gemstone in Twilight's aura and carefully examined it. "No."

The two of them continued on, deeper into the mines. A few steps later, Twilight tripped over yet _another_ rock. The cave was _dark_ (in the understatement of the century), the only light coming from the glow of their horns and the reflection of random gemstones across the caverns. It only went so far; the light was easily dwarfed and snuffed out by the heavy darkness that surrounded them at all sides.

Twilight levitated another crystal towards Rarity. "Are we getting any closer?"

Rarity closely examined the stone like before, and then shook her head. "I'm afraid, not considerably." She sighed and continued deeper in, illuminating the crystals ahead. Rarity followed close behind. "Twilight, why would the princess even _need_ a Celestial Firestone for this Summer Sun Celebration? I mean, she _is_ the princess of the sun..."

"Celestial Firestones are said to be able to possess vast stores of magical energy, particularly the astronomical kind called Astromancy..."

"But the princess, in essence, _is_ the sun. Why would she need to find a gemstone for control of her own element?"

"Princess Celestia isn't all-powerful. I guess whatever she is doing is beyond her power alone."

"This father of hers must be a real stickler to his foals."

Twilight grasped another rock and closely examined it herself, "I don't know much about her father, but what I've heard of him, the stallion is nonetheless very powerful and... competent in his skill of magical practice."

"Oh come now Twilight, I'm sure that's nothing more than embellished storytelling."

"Celestia had never been the kind to exaggerate, and you know how powerful she is," Twilight finally discarded the useless gem and faced Rarity, "All you would need to do is imagine what kind of stallion would train a mare like her..."

Rarity stared at her funny before Twilight sheepishly smiled. "That sounded better in my head."

"Of course." Rarity stepped forward and lit up more gems buried deeper in the mines, then sighed furiously. "We've been at this well over three hours with not even a point in the right direction..."

Twilight looked ahead into the darkness. "I don't know how much this would help, but when the Changeling Queen imprisoned me in these mines, there were... by Jove _that's it_!"

"What?"

"My prison... it was full of this reflective and strong crystal. Several times I made a magical burst towards it only to have it either become absorbed or bounce off. I had to put _a lot_ of power behind them to break it." She suddenly began to rush into the darkness. "Maybe it was Celestia Firestone!"

Rarity galloped after her. "Well it does fit the description... and it's at least a start!" she suddenly found herself rushing past a halted Twilight and lost the floor beneath her hooves. There was a dull glow and Rarity jerked to a halt.

"Watch out for the hole," Twilight said, slowly levitating down with Rarity's tail grasped by a magical aura.

"You mind warning _sooner_?"

Twilight giggled, landing gently on the cavern floor before and setting Rarity on the smooth crystals that littered the ground. She grabbed a small piece with her magic, lifting it to eye level. It shined a dull violet with her magic, growing in intensity the more energy she put into it. "I think we found our gemstone."

Rarity smiled and gawked at the beautiful sight. "How much do you think we need?"

"I don't know, but there were maybe dozens of crystals over two stories tall where I was. One of those _has_ to be enough for the princess's energy needs."

"Well, how much longer until we reach them?"

"They're not far away, probably only a short walk to the edge of the caverns where they grow..."

"You certainly know your way around here. Are you sure you've only been here once?"

"I came back several times to check out the lay of the land, but I personally think that I'll never forget what happened that day..."

"It's hard to believe that the Changeling Queen could just simply fool every-"

Rarity found herself walking into Twilight's hoof, stopping all of a sudden.

"Twilight, what's-"

"_SHHHH_!" she whispered, "Listen..."

Rarity was just about to ask Twilight 'why should she', when her ear flicked at a very quiet noise, her first instincts telling her it was the noise of hoofsteps.

"Are those..."

Twilight nodded, "Sounds like it to me too... but why would somepony come all the way down here."

"We're down here..."

"You get the point," she hissed.

"Well there is only one way to find out."

Twilight stared at her as she trotted forward. "Are you crazy?"

"Twilight, _darling_, it's us: two wielders of the Elements of Harmony, versus whoever is down here: somepony whom I am sure is not expecting anypony to find them this deep... I'm sure we'll manage."

She still looked at Rarity as if she was crazy, but eventually gave in. "Fine, but you better be ready to run at any time."

Rarity nodded and swiveled her head around as the sound of dirt shuffling came off from the distance... something _hard_ and _heavy_. "That doesn't sound good."

Twilight and Rarity dashed off deeper into the mines in an attempt to reach the sound. All around them, the crystals began to cover more to the walls and ceiling, creating large structures of glowing violet and cyan. The passage gradually widened into a large cavern where Twilight stopped short, causing Rarity to run into her flank and send both of them sprawling to the ground.

What the two of them saw shattered their doubts of danger.

Silence… darkness… pain…

That was all he could feel. Where was he? Who was he? It was all a haze. He couldn't feel anything on the outside world: just him and his confusion. His head ached dully, but noticeably, identifying to him what was possibly causing the confusion.

He opened his eyes and saw blackness. Everything around him was dark and unfocused. It was nothing but a blur. Soon his eyes found purchase: a rock, passing by slowly under him. Then he found another, then another, until his entire vision was covered with rocks and uncountable rocks.

Where was he? A cave, he could reply.

Who was he? That was a different story…

Who were _they_, he asked himself? That is a fact only the reader and author could know currently.

Kaius groaned as he and his blood-brother, Kavek, dragged and heaved the heavy mass of flesh and bone that was their prisoner. The creature they held seemed to weigh a ton, but Kaius refused to accept that. Its frame was that of a tall and slender man, not a bulky and muscular. It didn't appear to wear any armor, only lightweight cloth of black and white colors, so either the creature was heavier than they imagined, or they missed something completely, which Inferi like him rarely did. Either way, Kaius wouldn't give his complaints the pleasure of a voice.

His brother, however, held no such resolve. "How much farther must we heft this baggage?" Kavek complained.

"You whine like Razons fresh from the milk!" Kaius snapped, even when he was thinking the same as his brother, "The Prophet of Truth had told us specifically what to do with _this_ one..."

He turned his head down to the prisoner. It remained unconscious, fortunately, the head bowing towards the ground unmoving. He was raised listening to stories of this man's exploits and achievements: many of which brought pain to his people and kind. Whatever his master/employer had planned for him, it was too much of a kindness in his book.

"Why don't we deposit him like a normal prisoner, _any_ cliff would do..."

"Silence Kavek, he is not meant for such a measly death."

They heaved one more time and the prisoner's feet dug deep into the loose soil of the cavern, creating a large echo and making it harder for the two Inferi to continue on. As the two pulled harder, Kavek dropped the arm he was holding onto, leaving Kaius to hold his entire weight and slowly lose his grip as the prisoner slowly slip down and hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"Kavek! Are you lost in the head?"

His brother only stood there, claws bared and the teeth in his maw showing with a deadly stare at an unseen opponent. "Brother! Two of the locals have found us."

Kaius frowned, "You are mad brother." He turned to where his brother faced. "No one may find us this deep-"

Before his eyes were two of the locals, like his brother said. The Prophet of Truth had told them they were called "_Magi_", and had vast capabilities to control magical properties and abilities... words that Kaius laughed at for the moment. They looked nothing more than small and colorful equestrians, completely innocent and ignorant compared to his contrast of bloodied flesh and bone: the elite of the Coalition and Inferi species.

"Brother, what if they heard our conversation?" Kaius growled a vicious, predatory sound. "They must die..."

The two prepared for a charge against their intruders, much to their apparent fear and dismay, when Kavek's ear swiveled down to the unconscious body of flesh. Something made a sound, something loud enough to be caught by his sensitive hearing, soon filling his ears with the noise of dirt shuffling... a hand moving...

His yellow eyes widened. "Kaius, the prisoner is regaining consciousness..."

"What? It's only been two hours and with how hard he was hit, he should be dead as it is."

"By the Marker..." Kavek didn't know what to do; he just knew he wasn't going to die here.

Twilight prepared for the worst. These creatures in front of them could easily rival a gryphon in combat: razor claws and sharp, hostile teeth that looked ready to kill and tear anything in their path: an apex predator if she, or Rarity, ever saw one. It didn't calm her nerves to hear them both communicate to each other through some kind of language, or that they were holding a completely different being, no doubt their form of prey, by the limbs. She almost screams when she heard one of them bark at the other...

"_Parrok ei riva kosia, Kaius_!" The other one barked and growled back, too quiet for her to hear, but the first one promptly replied. "_Venai tria..._"

Before anypony, or in this case, being, could react, the two pushed off with their feet and were absorbed by the shadows and darkness around them, leaving their prey collapsed on the ground. It took long seconds before either one decided to speak or move.

"A-A-Are you alright?" Twilight stuttered at Rarity.

"I'm fine darling, but what about _that_?" she pointed a hoof towards the unknown being. Rarity decided to get up and, slowly and cautiously, began to trot over towards it.

"Rarity! What are you doing?"

"Twilight, this... being needs our help and those two... two _things_, did Celestia knows what to it. If we show kindness and generosity, then most likely to receive kindness in return." Rarity continued to step forward until she was only a few feet away.

"Hello, are you alright?" she inquired. For a couple seconds, it lied there motionlessly, prompting Rarity to take one more step and ask again. Something then groaned and they heard a subtle groan. It clawed at the dirt, slowly lifting itself onto all fours. It then raised its head: deep brown eyes piercing with sorrow and pain.

"We can help," Rarity gestured to her and Twilight, trying to communicate, "Please let us help." It only stared at them; taking in the image of both of them, then raised a limb and extended it to Rarity.

"_E tu, Brute._.." was all it said before collapsing.


	4. First Interlude

He found himself unable to determine where he was. He was unable to see or hear, unable to feel, smell or even touch. To him, everything seemed to blend into on monochromatic feeling or nothingness: an endless abyss of an absent thought...

...absent thought...

...but what was absent? He couldn't tell for sure. Thought _itself_ seemed too impossible in this realm, beyond his ability to grasp and comprehend.

'_What... what is my name_?'

His _name_? Such a concept seemed to be forever remaining beyond his reach, even as it flooded around him, swirling around in a clouding vortex of hazing thoughts. Absentmindedly, he reached out for the cloud, but couldn't grasp anything, the thoughts and memories spinning around where his hand pierced into the blackened light. He tried again to no avail, flailing around desperately attempting to grab hold of anything and everything. With difficulty, he managed to grasp a part of the haze, a wisp of cloud slowly caressing his hand.

The feeling of rapid movement filled his being, pushing at his stomach and removing any and all air in his lungs. The abyss surrounding him turned unbearably bright. He closed his eyes, the light dying down and becoming manageable to see again. Upon opening them, he found himself staring into a plane of dusty blue, an orb or light and fire centering in his vision...

..._the sun_...

He found himself raising his hand to diminish its powerful gaze upon his face, and he looked down to find himself standing in a barren desert: the only sense of development being a broken paved road that had seen better days. His toes pressed against black boots; his legs trembled with exhaustion in grey dress pants; his shoulders ached in a stiff red coat that provided no aid from the blistering heat he found himself in.

'_Is this... is this me_?' he thought.

"Report Molotov."

The sudden voice tore himself from his stupor, prompting himself to turn to it, only to find him unable to. He felt no control over this body, like he was a stranger in another's skin. The voice had called him Molotov... that did not feel right to him...

...It didn't feel right to him at all…

"We've certainly past the point of no return now: it is as they say either victory or death."

He spoke with an accent, one that he felt he could not reproduce consciously. His vision shifted as his body stopped and turned to the voice that spoke from before. It belonged to a machine: a titan of steel that stood twice his relative height. "If only we had more troops available for this operation."

It spoke with a harsh, artificial sound: cold and logical, as if its creator wanted to stress the point it wasn't a living creature. "Bismarck once said the issues of his day will be solved by blood and iron. It seems we must solve ours with iron _alone_. There is no effective way to supply our conventional troops this deep inside enemy territory. Besides, they will do us better keeping the Chinese forces occupied back at the front lines..."

Molotov's body moved back so it gazed straight down the beaten road, causing the stranger to try and squint at the bright sun with no avail over the body.

"I certainly agree," the person replied, "but perhaps we could find a way to persuade some of the local inhabitants to join us... In war, there are always those among the locals who can be made to join the winning side..."

He tried to wait and listen for any further conversation they may have, but found him being pulled away forcefully from this body. He struggled and fought on the inside, the light around him only becoming brighter and brighter until he was forced to close his eyes once more. This prompted him to struggle even harder than before, clawing and grasping for the world he was in, only to find it pushing him into the abyss from before faster, the feeling of speed pressing against his stomach. His lungs were completely evacuated, air rushing out through his mouth and nostrils even as he fought to keep it in. He was unable to breath for the longest time, each attempt only filling his lungs with a poison that burned and brought him pain. He struggled as hard as he could, pushing out to try and break free, giving it all one last charge as finally was released from this force grasping him. With a powerful breath, he sucked in as much air as he could: relishing the sweet feeling of its cold rush...

...much to the startle of the six other beings in the room...


End file.
